<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salt by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488708">Salt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex just doesn’t know what to do, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pranks, Shenangians, Thomas is a god, john bows to him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander switches the sugar to salt on purpose.</p>
<p>Thomas puts lots of sugar in his coffee.</p>
<p>Alexander did expect what came next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today, my neighbor’s dog, let’s call her something generic, how bout Daisy, k?</p>
<p>Daisy got sick and it was very sad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going to die,” John says.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Alexander agrees.</p>
<p>“You’re still doing this, aren’t you?” John says, sighing.</p>
<p>“Try and stop me,” Alexander says.</p>
<p>He finally finishes changing the salt and sugar.</p>
<p>Alexander drank black coffee while Thomas took a shit load of sugar with his.</p>
<p>But this morning, Alexander wanted to see how Thomas would react to salt instead of sugar in his coffee.</p>
<p>John sighs once again before sipping his tea.</p>
<p>Hercules and Lafayette forbade him from coffee for a few days.</p>
<p>So he had to suffer with tea.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Thomas said, voice scratchy with sleep as he comes down the stairs.</p>
<p>Alexander presses a kiss to Thomas’s lips before returning to his computer for work.</p>
<p>“John,” Thomas greets.</p>
<p>“What, no good morning kiss for me?” John teases.</p>
<p>“I already called dibs!” Alexander shrieked.</p>
<p>Thomas snorts. “I proposed. I called dibs.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Thomas, no one asked,” Alexander retorts, a small smile on his lips as he glances down at the ring.</p>
<p>Thomas just hums as he grabs his coffee.</p>
<p>Alexander and John watch as Thomas pours some ‘sugar’ into it.</p>
<p>“That’s a lot of sugar,” John says.</p>
<p>“Coffee keeps me alive but I fucking hate it when it’s bitter,” Thomas complains.</p>
<p>He stirs in the ‘sugar’ as Alexander watches with mild fascination.</p>
<p>Thomas takes one sip and several emotions flicker across his face.</p>
<p>John and Alexander expect Thomas to yell at them and throw out the coffee but he does none of that.</p>
<p>Instead, he stares them both dead in the eye and drinks every last drop from the cup, salt and all.</p>
<p>John’s jaw drops through the floor as Alexander falls off the back of his stool in surprise.</p>
<p>“How-what-you?” Alexander stutters.</p>
<p>Thomas places the cup carefully into the sink. “I am a very stubborn man, Alexander. Get used to it. Also, there will be repercussions.”</p>
<p>Alexander gulps.</p>
<p>John was still speechless.</p>
<p>“Stubborn? Thomas Jefferson, you just downed a big ass cup full of black coffee with a shit load of salt. You are no man, you are god!”</p>
<p>Thomas sighs leisurely. “I know.”</p>
<p>Thomas goes back upstairs to grab his computer but not before kissing the top of Alex’s head.</p>
<p>He had to crouch down since Alexander was sitting on the floor but Alexander wasn’t paying attention to the subtle insult to his height.</p>
<p>His fiance just downed a cup of heavily salted black coffee.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” Alexander finally says.</p>
<p>John nods in agreement.</p>
<p>Because wow.</p>
<p>Thomas Jefferson was a fucking god.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>